


The Ice Prince of Japan

by KuroNoKiseki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Don't waste your time reading if you don't like it, Go read the bible or something instead, If you don't like rape then don't read this, M/M, Poor Yuuri is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNoKiseki/pseuds/KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri. The ace skater of Japan.He had His eyes on him for too long. As his classmate, schoolmate and also as a fan. Yuuri never noticed His presence but He didn’t mind, it’s fine this way. Not until Victor Nikiforov came and ruined everything. Determined to keep the treasured Ice Prince, He decided to kidnap him and keep him to Himself, doing anything that He pleased. It was a selfish decision; everyone was distraught over Yuuri’s disappearance but who cares?He even got to see a side of the Ice Prince nobody had ever seen – not even Victor.Written loosely based on personal experience of being abused.(Warning: Contains RAPE and lots of Yuuri suffering. Don’t like, don’t read)





	

Katsuki Yuuri was a mysterious human being.

That’s what He always thought, and so were the others.  Being in the same kindergarten and schools, He had been eyeing Yuuri for so long from afar while not being a friend of him. He doesn’t even know why He was keeping His eyes peeled when it comes to Yuuri, maybe some particular feelings had struck Him or there’s something peculiar about Yuuri himself – he’s like a different being from some other world where others do not belong to. Or maybe both. Not only a fellow student like Him found Yuuri mysterious, he caught the teachers’ attention as well. It’s not because he had done anything strange, it’s just Yuuri himself doesn’t interact that much with others. He’s always alone by himself, barely having friends of the same age.

Yuuri was a shy and meek child during kindergarten. He was really quiet, he doesn’t talk much unless it’s necessary like when the teacher asked him to read a paragraph from a textbook. And not to mention he spoke in a monotone, it did not take that long for his peers to recognize him more like a machine than a human being. It’s not like everybody was hating him, but more like when somebody tried to approach Yuuri there will be an invisible barrier that set them apart from him. As if there were two different worlds – the one where everyone was and another which Yuuri created only for himself.

When Katsuki Yuuri entered middle school, the image of him drastically changed.

He was one of the first to witness Yuuri’s changed image, it all began when He was running an errand for a teacher. He was tasked to collect the exercise books of His classmates and helped to carry them along with the ones from the other classes to the staffroom.

“Thanks alot! You’re a lifesaver!” Kujou beamed at her student.

He only smiled, didn’t ask for anything in return and turned His back to the door to leave the staffroom but halted when Kujou told him to wait. He turned His head to the teacher; she probably still needed His help.

“Can you please inform Katsuki-kun to come and see me now? I need to ask him about his choice of high school to enroll in for the next year.”

He nodded. He headed back to the classroom and found that Yuuri was nowhere to be found. He asked some of His classmates, “Have you seen Katsuki?”

“Nope, didn’t see him.” They shook their heads.

It’s always been like that; during lunch break Yuuri will leave the class and isolate himself at somewhere else within the school. No one knew what he was doing during this hour and it made him more mysterious. He sighed, now He HAD to search the whole school for him for a very simple task. He left the classroom and descended down the stairs, proceeding to the school grounds. Luckily for Him that it doesn’t take so long like He expected, at an open field under a large shady tree – He found Yuuri. Not only He had found Yuuri, but also a side of Yuuri He had never seen before and so did anyone other than Him.

Yuuri was dancing.

How captivating. It was as if time had stopped. A pair of earphones being placed in his ears, Yuuri spun his body and twirled around in fragile yet graceful movements. He nimbly moved his arms and legs according to the music, so smooth and flexible even most girls in the school cannot dance like that. What kind of music Yuuri was listening to was unknown, but He could tell that it must be a soft, ballad-like song judging from the way he’s dancing. Not to mention, it was like nature was harmonizing with his dance; the sound of the breeze blowing became the background music and the dried leaves hovering in the thin air meshed well with it. Yuuri was mercilessly expelling an overwhelming amount of beauty. He was lost at words while watching Yuuri dancing that He forgot the actual purpose of searching for him.

“Excuse me?”

He didn’t even realize when Yuuri stopped dancing. The raven took off his earphones and put on his glasses once he noticed His presence.  He was speechless, this was the first conversation they were going to have and Yuuri’s the one initiated it. He carefully arranged His words in His head, figuring what He should say to Yuuri. Those large, innocent pair of brown eyes beneath the blue-rimmed glasses were staring back at him waiting for an answer.

“Do you need anything from me?”

“Oh,” He faltered and strangely got nervous around Yuuri, He couldn’t stand straight and talk normally to him. “Kujou-sensei... asked you to come... to the staffroom.”

“I see, thanks.”

Yuuri who never spoke more than a line with somebody he’s unfamiliar with just left Him alone at the school grounds. The first and also the last time they talked to each other.

There was only one word to describe Katsuki Yuuri. First, it was ‘machine-like’. From that, it slowly changed into ‘beautiful’.

That was Him being the first to observe his change. Came another time when Yuuri made his figure skating debut by participating in competitions and competed with other skaters in Japan. Yuuri was only 14 years old during that time, yet he defeated all of the other Japanese skaters even the ones older than him. He was known for landing triple axel flawlessly, he rarely flubbed it. Yuuri was a prodigy figure skater; when he’s competing nobody would able to stand on top of the podium to match those exceptional skating skills he had, especially with his step sequences and spins. At the nick of time, Yuuri rose as Japan’s ace skater at such young age.

After that, Katsuki Yuuri was known as the Ice Prince of Japan.

He never missed any of the competitions where Yuuri was participating. He doesn’t know why, He just couldn’t look away from him since the day He saw him dancing on the school grounds. He was sitting along with the audience watching the skaters skate to different programs with varying themes. Among the skaters, Yuuri stood out the most. He recalled how loud the cheers that the audience made whenever Yuuri entered the rink, His ears were going to bleed from the wild, blaring noises but He didn’t mind. He saw Yuuri in an appearance differing from how he usually looked – his hair being neatly slicked back, some makeup applied to his face to enhance his look and an elegant costume. Beautiful.

”Kanako-sensei, Yuuri-kun’s so cool!” shrieked a child sitting next to Him. “I want to be a figure skater like him too!”

“I believe you can, Minami-kun! You need to work harder from now,” the woman patted the child on the back and smiled.

Yuuri became the talk of the school not long after he won another competition. Yet, he still had the cold and unapproachable aura, his face devoid of emotion unlike how he portrayed it in his programs and his voice monotonous. Really fitted his image as the Ice Prince, he’s so cold-looking as if he was made of ice inside out. As usual, he barely had any friends but at least he had a respectable reputation compared to most students. Thanks to his Ice Prince persona, many students were actually too shy to talk to him as if they don’t deserve Yuuri’s attention because they all secretly admired him. The teachers kept saying that he was a genius; he was a gifted child indeed. Geniuses were commonly associated with their tendency to isolate themselves from the world, and Yuuri was one of them.

There was another unforgettable instance of Yuuri, it was during gym class. At first the whole class was amazed with his stamina, how long he could go on and how athletic he was.  Everyone was equally enthralled. The gym teacher praised him for his flexibility and agility, noting how beautiful the way he moved his body. Being the bashful boy he was, he only blushed and hung his head in embarrassment; he denied his skills by saying it was nothing. It doesn’t end there, when the class was over the boys gathered at the locker room to change their PE clothes to the school uniform and Yuuri was also there.

Yuuri took off his shirt which was heavily soaked in sweat and placed it in a plastic bag. Before proceeding to change to his uniform, he sat on a bench for a break, drinking a bottle of water while being shirtless. He cluelessly didn’t realize all the eyes staring on his body in the locker room. So this was how the body of a dancer looked like. Yuuri’s form was petite, lean and slender, on top of that his neck was long, his shoulders were broad and his waist was narrow. He was thin and not quite muscular but his body was long and strong. His androgynous frame was highlighted by his fair skin; everyone knew that Yuuri’s skin was fairer than the other boys in his class.

Katsuki Yuuri, the beautiful Ice Prince.

“Hey Aya-chan! There’s a figure skating competition will be held next week! Are you coming?”

“Umm, is Katsuki-kun competing?”

“Of course! That’s why I can’t wait for it!”

“Kyaah! I’m definitely going!”

“Right? I will never miss the performance of Japan’s ace skater!”

Neither would Him. He overheard the girls’ conversation about Yuuri’s participation in another competition during high school. As usual, he won. He stood on top of the podium and everyone was proud, their expectations were matched. But Yuuri doesn’t seem to be satisfied with it. He confessed his desire to compete at the international level when he was interviewed by the press. After he graduated from high school, he moved to Detroit and began his senior debut in competitive figure skating. He kept track all of Yuuri’s records. He watched all of his programs, collected all the posters, videos and pictures of him; even if a very small picture of Yuuri was spotted in a magazine He will clip it out and add it in a special scrapbook containing nothing but pictures of Yuuri.

He’s happy with this way, until somebody named Victor Nikiforov entered Yuuri’s life.

He didn’t mind that Yuuri ended up last in Grand Prix Finals and suffering another defeat in Japan Nationals that he didn’t make to Worlds Championships, but Japan was proud enough of his achievements. After all, Yuuri as Japan’s ace skater was one of the 6 top skaters in the world and his journey hadn’t ended yet. But with the rumour of Yuuri retiring flied around, He was uneasy. Thankfully the rumour ended up to be false, furthermore Yuuri made a small comeback by an astounding performance in Onsen on Ice. Still, the uneasiness that He felt grew more and more as Victor became Yuuri’s coach.

Thanks to Victor, Yuuri had changed alot and they shocked the world altogether.

The living legend had groomed him to be a more beautiful Ice Prince than he was as his coach. His Ice Prince exterior became more formidably gorgeous and elegant, his beauty on ice became a brute force to whoever watching and it all began after Yuuri’s new program was shown to others – Eros. The program was unlike anything Yuuri had skated before, much to His surprise. The costume that Yuuri wore for Eros was quite provocative, it was a very tight-looking bodysuit with half of it being see-through. Maybe because it was Victor’s old costume during his junior years that it looked tight for a full-grown adult like Yuuri...

Then came his FS costume, the one where Yuuri looked the most beautiful in, the one that brought out Yuuri’s best features. How it was made to resemble a jacket made him look more masculine and his broad shoulders looked more obvious, his chest was exposed and the beige part of his costume was a see-through – enabling the world to see his narrow waist beneath. His pants were tight, in addition of the jacket leaving his nice-looking butt uncovered, and to think He heard Yuuri was wearing a leotard as a part of the costume (it’s not an uncommon thing though). Just WHO the hell designed that kind of costume for Yuuri? How did the designer know what Yuuri looked best in? Was it Victor?

_Nikiforov, what have you done to Katsuki?_

Their relationship was said to be strictly professional, not more than a coach-skater one. But their actions around each other spoke louder than what had been claimed about them, none of their interactions seemed like how a coach and his protégé would normally act. Gossips about them already boosted so much during Victor’s debut as a coach thanks to his outrageous way to exchange words with Yuuri before his SP – hugging him from behind and whispering in his ear. Lo and behold, Victor Nikiforov’s special method of “coaching”. Other skaters especially the younger ones should never think of having him to coach them.

In Cup of China, Victor kissed Yuuri on the lips in international television.

“Victor and Yuuri look so good altogether, don’t you think?”

“Yeah! I ship them so hard!”

“Yuuri’s title before was “The Skater with the Biggest Glass Heart”, now it’s changed to “The Man Who Stole Victor Nikiforov from the World”... Ohhh, how romantic!”

“But I think it’s disrespectful to accuse them being gay for each other without actual proof?”

“Seriously, girl! Are you living in a cave? Have you seen the latest Cup of China?”

“Nope because I’ve been busy, but I know the results. Phichit won gold while Yuuri won silver, Chris got bronze.”

“That’s not it! What happened was, Victor kissed Yuuri after his FS performance! ON THE LIPS!”

“WHAT!? REALLY!? OH MY GOD!”

“I couldn’t believe my eyes when it happened but it’s official! Victor and Yuuri are a thing and they created one of the most memorable moment in figure skating history!”

He knew something was going on between the two and He didn’t like it. After that, they became more intimate everytime they were in the same frame, every single time when they were together and it’s painful to watch. As if they were going to shove into everyone’s faces about how much they love each other with those excessive displays of affection, He hated it. The matching gold rings, the pair skating, all of them were garbage. He used to be very excited when He saw a picture of Yuuri in the magazine, but now He won’t anymore. If Yuuri’s there, then Victor will be also there. That kind of pictures usually would end up being torn to shreds if not burnt with fire.

He tolerated so much until World Championships took place. He was pleased when Yuuri won his first gold medal, defeating Victor the living legend who won silver and Yuri Plisetsky won bronze. But Victor seemed to be happy to be defeated even though he did his best in his performances, not holding himself on purpose in order to let Yuuri win gold instead of him. He cannot forget the sight of Yuuri and Victor standing on top of the podium altogether with Victor kissing Yuuri’s cheek while the latter joyfully holding up his rightfully earned gold medal with a bright smile on his face to the cameras. And that wasn’t even the end.

Not long after the medal ceremony, once they had descended from the podium Victor knelt down on the ice and kissed Yuuri’s hand in full devotion in front of the cameras flicking around them both, admitting his defeat at the same time congratulating him for his victory. Of course, Yuuri was flushed with his fiancé’s actions and looked at him affectionately. All of the women in the rink wished to have a boyfriend who would shower them with so much love just like how Victor did to Yuuri, he was so romantic as a coach, fellow competitor and fiancé and Yuuri was so lucky to be loved so much by him. Whereas still kneeling on the ice, Victor gazed into Yuuri’s eyes and held both of his hands tightly.

“Katsuki Yuuri, would you marry me and stay by my side for the rest of my life?”

Yuuri widened his eyes in shock, followed by tears of joy dribbling down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking after hearing Victor’s public marriage proposal and the audience let out a huge gasp, being in synch with his astonishment. They screamed to Yuuri, encouraging him to accept his proposal by saying yes to him. To them they really needed to get together, the chemistry they had with each other was legendary and their love story was so exquisite akin to a fairytale. He threw his arms around Victor and embraced him with all of his might.

“Oh, yes! Yes!”

Victor stood up while lifting Yuuri in his arms, engaging in a spinning hug. The audience applauded them by loudly clapping their hands and stood from their seats. Everyone was so glad for them getting together, to the point of some of them grossly sobbed and blew their noses with countless tissues. That moment was dubbed as one of the most heartwarming moments in figure skating history, even the judges, the commentators, the janitors, the paramedics and literally almost everyone in the rink was crying as if they were watching a soap opera. But not all were happy with the news.

He was the only unhappy one.

* * *

 

“Victor, look! The stove is broken. I guess we need to eat outside for today.”

Yuuri frowned . He tried to turn the stove on to cook for lunch but it didn’t light up, and it’s not because of the gas since it just had been recently replenished. He was going to cook their favourite katsudon but it didn’t go as planned since the stove suddenly broke down, probably because it was too old.

Victor grabbed his keys and twirled the keychain around his forefinger. “Sure, where do you want to eat?”

They put on their coats, went out altogether and had some katsudon at a middle-class Japanese restaurant. The other customers were staring at them because they both were famous figure skaters, and the super duper pink-tinted romantic atmosphere they were creating – feeding each other by turns. Yuuri spooning some Katsudon in his bowl and brought it to Victor’s mouth, and vice versa. They constantly made eye contact while eating, never got tired of looking at each other’s faces and fall in love every single time. How sweet.

The next day, Yuuri entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast and surprised to see the old stove was replaced with a new and shiny one, huge red letters reading “HANABI” was written on top of the new stove. Before he had any time to react, Yuuri felt a pair of muscular arms encircling his waist from behind and gently pulled him into an embrace.

“How do you like the new stove, Yuuri?”

“Victor!” Yuuri shrieked in surprise. “When did you...”

“I missed your homemade katsudon,” he said, burying his face against Yuuri’s hair and deeply inhaled. “Your cooking is the best in the world, I think I cannot survive a day without it.”

“Victor, don’t exaggerate it. My cooking is not that good...” Yuuri blushed.

“Yes it is,” Victor shifted Yuuri into facing him and caressed his cheek. “Do you know why your cooking is the best?”

“Because every of the food you make is filled with your everlasting love for me, it warms my heart whenever I eat it in the same table with you. I can feel your love filling inside me through your cooking. Your love is the greatest ingredient and the best spice; even world-class chefs cannot top it, nobody can cook like you do in this world.”

“Awww, Victor!”

Overcame with joy, Yuuri launched himself into Victor’s arms; the Russian hugged him back and rocked him from side to side. They exchanged tender kisses and melted into each others’ embrace.

HANABI Kitchen Set. A great start to show your love to your loved ones.

* * *

 

Victor and Yuuri in a commercial for kitchen appliances made by the HANABI company.

It was unexpected, when did they film for this? While Victor and Yuuri had gone out, everyone in Yutopia Inn stared dumbfoundedly at the huge television. Minako almost dropped her glass, Mari’s jaw hung open, Yuko was star-eyed, Makkachin barked, the triplets were happy to see them, a huge sweat dropped at Takeshi’s forehead and Yuri was at the verge of choking while eating a bowl of katsudon. The other customers in the inn were driven to silence as well. They all didn’t expect this, especially regarding how cheesy it was. The dialogue was incredibly sappy like it was taken out straight from a bad rom-com much to Yuri’s cringe; probably Victor said too much – more than how it’s actually scripted. Toshiya and Hiroko on the other hand looked pretty amused.

“Dear, look at our boys! Their acting skills are great! My, I wonder when is their wedding?” Hiroko enthusiastically pulled Toshiya’s sleeves.

“Apparently HANABI’s too broke right now that they were desperate to hire those two in their commercial. Hopefully it would sell well,” Toshiya replied.

“Takeshi-kun, to think Yuuri-kun used to be a big fanboy of Victor when he was little...” Yuko glanced to her husband sitting beside her.

“...and now they are going to get married soon. Who could’ve seen that coming?” Takeshi shook his head, but he’s happy for Yuuri; the red string of fate had bonded him with the one he had admired above everyone else. Nobody had thought the boy who collected every of the posters of his idol ended up being kissed by him someday and then becoming his husband-to-be, it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth.

“So what’s next? Condom commercial?”

Yuri was still cringing, Yuko called him out for his language. Last night Victor and Yuuri were sleeping together in the same bed, they kept playfully teasing and flirting till 3 AM in the morning and Yuri in the next room ended up getting not enough sleep, they were too loud with their giggling and the sickeningly sweet talks. He’s going to sleep in a room far away from them tonight or else he would kill himself by climbing Hasetsu castle and jump off from its top roof. Well, at least he’s lucky enough that they didn’t have sex during the previous night or that would give him nightmares.

Usually one of the things skater would do off-season was to take part in magazine photoshoots or acting in tv commercials, but everyone thought Victor and Yuuri were busy planning for their upcoming wedding. It’s always been like that, they were always together now and too inseparable, it’s rare to see one of them without the other at their side since the moment they became a couple. In coincidence, Hiroko saw a picture of them in a fashion magazine she was reading. A picture of Victor and Yuuri wearing summer clothes from a certain brand, the two of them lying on the grass with Yuuri on top of Victor’s chest and their right hands wearing the gold rings intertwined. They looked very happy; Hiroko almost cried looking at it.

“Anyway, where did they go just now?” asked Minako.

Mari collected the empty glasses on the table and put them on a single tray. “They went out shopping. They’re having a date, perhaps.”

Victor and Yuuri walking around Hasetsu while holding hands, sometimes they shifted to Yuuri holding Victor’s arm with both of his hands, most of the time their arms entangling around each other with too little amount of space between them. However, Victor tried his best not to get too handsy on Yuuri to respect the Asian culture, not all people around them can appreciate their affections in public and it could make them feel uncomfortable. Yuuri did warn him first, he told Victor to not embarrass him whenever they went out and the latter being the understanding boyfriend he was, obeyed him.

“Heyyyy Yuuri,” Phichit said in the phone teasingly. “I’ve seen the stove commercial. You and Victor are lovey-dovey like always, it’s like watching a typical romcom series! So when’s the wedding? Don’t forget to invite me!”

“We won’t,” Yuuri replied. “You’ve... seen it? How embarrassing, I think my acting is pretty bad.”

“Nope, you’re doing fine. I’ve seen actors whose acting skills are so vivid like a dead tree. Anyway, everyone had seen it you know. It had gone viral for days already.”

Phichit was right. When the phone call was over, Yuuri was peering through his timeline in Instagram and the video of the commercial he and Victor starred in was trending.  The comments were mostly warm and supporting from fans that made him smile while reading, some were freaking out over it but not in a bad way. Some pointed out that the commercial was a nice presentation of how their domestic, married life would look like and everyone seemed to be eager for their wedding. Some figure skaters commented on the video, mostly Phichit who was obviously overexcited in the comments. Many users tagged the video with hashtags #bestcoupleincenturies, #relationshipgoals, #whenisthewedding and et cetera which made Yuuri blush.

The Crispino twins also commented, Yuuri noticed. Mickey said that the commercial caused him to shed manly tears due to how beautifully made it was, he expressed interest to get involved in something similar to it along with Sara. The latter called him out for being disgusting and embarrassing. JJ’s comment was quite the same as Mickey, he even wished to pair skate with Isabella. In a nutshell, many were jealous of how beautiful their relationship was. Him and Victor, the epitome of a perfect couple? A duo consists of world champions, who stood on the podium altogether, who shared a highly difficult signature move only could be pulled out by them and never ceased to bring surprises to the world?

Maybe, Yuuri grinned proudly.

Speaking of the Crispino twins, apparently they were the latest ones to find out about their relationship. Yuuri recalled the shenanigans occurring in the previous banquet.

_“Seriously, both of you are in a relationship!?” Sara covered her mouth, gasping._

_“You’re so late for the party. Isn’t it obvious?” Chris nudged her._

_“I almost had a heart attack with your pair skating! The Stammi Vicino arrangement, instead of solo it became a duet in the middle!? Holy Dio!” Mickey was still freaking out as if it just had happened yesterday._

_Yuri was frowning in the background, munching his food grumpily. Their Gala Exhibition was phenomenal that his “Welcome to the Madness” program completely paled in comparison. His pride had already hurt twice; first it felt like he won only because of luck since he barely defeated Yuuri with his FS world record and now this? Sure, he broke world record with his SP performance but Yuuri had more potential to surpass Victor than him and he admitted it himself (Yuuri’s SP program, Eros in fact was beyond human capabilities in the first place). The fact that he won GPF seemed like nothing, it’s still Victor and Yuuri became the talk of the world and his attained gold medal was nothing but a scrap of metal to him since the true winner of GPF was actually somebody else._

_Sara still couldn’t shake off the intense shock she’s experiencing as she watched Victor wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist in front of her. “Why Emil didn’t say anything about this?”_

_Emil just stood there and laughed his ass off, slapping his forehead several times. “It’s too obvious for God’s sake! Mickey, to think you accused Yuuri of flirting with Sara when he’s already taken!”_

_Mickey felt like an idiot. He kept his eyes on Yuuri because he knew Sara’s little crush on him or maybe just nothing more than a fangirl (she couldn’t help it, she found Asian boys were so cute especially Yuuri and Seungil), he’s too busy caring about Sara that he ultimately ignored the mass gossips surrounding the Japanese skater having an affair with his hot Russian coach._

_“But the pair skate was so beautiful,” Mila patted Yuuri at the shoulder. “Remember that everyone was crying while watching? I don’t recall crying that much for my whole life. Even Yakov cried too.”_

_“Not me,” Yuri angrily joined their conversation, recalling how even his mentor Lilia seemed to be more impressed with them compared to him. Otabek was standing beside him while listening to them talking, he didn’t speak anything but he acknowledged that he was touched as well._

_“I know right? I can’t stop messaging to Leo and Guanghong about it all day, and they all are thrilled_ _like me! And the three of us joined the Nikiforov_ _❤_ _Katsuki Fanclub at the same day._ _” Phichit agreed. ”I found it weird, but Lee Seungil from Korea was also a member of that club?”_

_Chris couldn’t help but ask, “Why don’t both of you do the pair skating for Eros next? I would like to see that.” Everyone nodded in agreement, Yuuri didn’t say anything but blush while Victor just gave him a teasing look._

_“Love is such a wonderful thing, as much as how the pair skating was.” Georgi mumbled. “I’m looking forward for more of the love shown by both of you!”_

_JJ was envious, but he kept himself calm. “My beautiful fiancée can’t skate but she’s still number one for me!”_

_“Mickey was bawling his eyes out, can you believe it? Even worse than Sara did!” Emil wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulder and sneered._

_“I can’t help it! And the song was in our native language too, so... But still!” Mickey was going to break down again._

_“How could both of you didn’t notice that they are a thing?” Phichit added, nonchalantly taking a sip of his drink._

_Because it’s something no one would expect of them, with Victor’s too dedicated to his career that he had no time to date anyone and Yuuri who was scarcely socializing with others. Even the news of Victor taking a break in competitive figure skating to coach Yuuri was already too shocking. It was something unlikely for both of them. Even Phichit couldn’t believe his best friend was going to marry somebody who used to be in posters pasted all over the walls beside his bed in their room. And for those who had known Victor for a long time, it’s so unlike him to find passion and love in something other than skating._

_“Yuuri, would you like to start another dance off?” Phichit winked._

_“Hell no!” He unintentionally raised his voice in embarrassment. Everyone in the hall looked enthusiastic, they were ready for it._

_“There’s not going to be a second one this time, never!” Yuuri barely had any alcoholic drinks for now because he knew how wild he would became when he got drunk, nobody badmouthed him for that but he was still traumatized from it._

_“How boring...” Chris pouted. Everyone looked equally disappointed. “Yuuri, the banquet would be so fun with you here.”_

_“Don’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to,” Victor said in defence of Yuuri and pulled his fiancé closer to him in a protective manner. “There’s no way I could allow Yuuri to strip in front of anyone but me.”_

_“W-well, I would love to do something to enlighten this night but not a dance off! Anything but that!”_

_Everyone didn’t have a clue until Phichit suddenly screamed, “KISS VICTOR!”_

_“Ehh!?” Yuuri shrieked, his face bright red._

_“Wow.” Even Victor himself was intrigued._

_Yuuri’s eyes scanned around the hall as the other skaters began to urge him to kiss Victor. He had no choice but to turn around facing his fiancé, ready to initiate a kiss when everyone yelled the word KISS continuously. Victor smiled at him, closed his eyes and anticipated the kiss. Yuuri calmed himself down. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. He doesn’t want to disappoint Victor by giving him a sloppy kiss but he was too nervous that he ended up giving a hasty peck on his fiancé’s lips. Nailed it. Just as he was going to pull away, Victor caught him in his arms and returned the kiss with a deeper and more passionate one that he could hardly catch a breathe. Everyone clapped their hands and snapped some pictures of them kissing._

“Yuuri! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Victor appeared after going to the restroom, freeing Yuuri from daydreaming. “You’re smiling alone by yourself. Is something happened?”

“Nope,” Yuuri stood up from the bench and held Victor’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “I remembered some happy memories that were so precious to me.”

“Anyway Victor, have you gained weight?” Yuuri teased, poking Victor’s stomach.

“Only a few kilos...” Victor pouted, embarrassedly looking away from his fiancé.

“I knew it! You ate too much katsudon lately!”

Yuuri held his stomach and burst out laughing, mocking his fiancé. Annoyed, Victor pulled Yuuri’s cheek. “Hey! At least my body is still slim, not like you when the first time I came to Hasetsu!”

“Hmm~ Really? Don’t you think your cheeks are a bit chubbier now?”

“They’re not! Yuuri, you meanie!”

Victor’s body still looked so ripped despite gaining a few weight, Yuuri secretly admired it but at the same time he quite jealous due to the fact he could gain weight so easily compared to Victor, and both loved to eat so much but Victor doesn’t need to worry about his weight as much as Yuuri should for himself. Now they were at an ordinary-looking clothes shop, seeking out for some new shirts (or maybe some matching ones specifically for couples); the moment where Yuuri started to realize Victor had gained some weight since some of his clothes no longer fit him so Yuuri ended up wearing them instead. The image of Yuuri groggily waking up in the morning whilst wearing nothing but Victor’s large shirt suddenly came to mind. How cute.

“Is there any fitting room here?”

Yuuri looked around, didn’t manage to see one. He was holding a wool sweater that caught his interest whereas Victor thought it was unfashionable – probably he needed to fix Yuuri’s taste in fashion someday. No way Victor’s going to get a matching one for the monstrosity of a sweater. But Victor was too hungry to argue with his fiancé’s choice, especially not over such a mundane thing.  Yuuri will always look beautiful no matter what he was wearing in his eyes, or even when he’s not wearing _anything_ (in bed, perhaps?). Instead, he tried to look for a single fitting room or anything similar for him, and didn’t find it.

“Hmm, maybe there isn’t one?”

A male employee who had been watching the two from afar, approached them. “I know where it is. Do you want me to show you the way?”

“Ah, thanks!” Yuuri beamed. He handed all the bags he was holding to Victor, “I’m going to try out this shirt, please wait for a while till I get back.”

“No problem. Don’t make me wait for too long, I’m getting hungry.”

Victor took the bags and sat on an empty chair in the shop. He didn’t like this at all, a minute would be already too long when Yuuri’s not by his side. He watched Yuuri following the employee to somewhere, slowly leaving him. For some reasons, he felt unpleasant. But he didn’t even know why, but he sensed something strange about the employee. It’s not jealousy for taking his fiancé away from him, but it was from his gut instincts. When Yuuri was out from his sight, he started to get goosebumps on his skin and butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t sit straight on the chair. Why the hell he was this nervous all sudden?

“This is the fitting room?”

Yuuri felt something was off. The employee brought him somewhere further than he expected, away from others in the shop that it’s only two of them there. This was more like a storeroom than a fitting room. He turned to the employee, to ask him something – a handkerchief was shoved to his nose and mouth, he smelled something sweet from the handkerchief. Yuuri found himself being caught in the employee’s arms, he tried to struggle but he cannot free himself from his iron grip. Breathing through the handkerchief caused his eyes to gradually droop and his legs getting heavier, the last thing he remembered was being thrown into the employee’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and placed into the trunk of a car – his entire self being devoured by the eerie pit of darkness.

_Help me, Victor..._

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri, the Ice Prince of Japan was finally in His hands.

He carefully laid the unconscious Yuuri on the bed and observed his sleeping face fondly. It had been a long time since He saw Yuuri face-to-face, he was beautiful as ever – more than in pictures or in live television. Maybe by this way, He could examine Yuuri’s angelic features better. He stroked Yuuri’s face for the first time, amazed on how soft and smooth his cheeks were. He noticed Yuuri’s hair was longer reaching to his ears and he looked even more beautiful with it. He took out His phone and snapped some pictures of the skater in his most vulnerable state. He noticed Yuuri’s glasses had dropped somewhere when He abducted him.

 “Now that bastard Nikiforov is out of the way,” He proudly mused. “I can just keep this Ice Prince to myself.”

Just as He was going to leave the room, He heard Yuuri groaning in his sleep. He turned His head, seeing Yuuri prying his eyes open and looked around. “Where... am I...?”

“Sleeping Beauty’s awake, huh?” He leaned closer to Yuuri. “Hello there.”

Seeing the presence of his kidnapper, Yuuri backed away. “Aren’t you the employee from before!?”

“That’s right, but it’s not really who I am. Don’t you remember me, Katsuki?” He held Yuuri’s hand, but the latter slapped His hand away defensively.

“Why you’re doing this to me!? What do you want from me!?”

“You don’t remember me, huh? Ah well,” He sat on the bed, trying to get himself closer to Yuuri. “It doesn’t really matter who I am. The thing is you’re going to stay with me from now on.”

Sensing the impending danger from the stranger, Yuuri raised his body from the bed and dashed towards the door, trying to escape. But unfortunate for him, He caught Yuuri’s hand before he could run away. The next thing Yuuri knew was being slammed on the bed and his arms pinned above his head. “Too bad. You’re not going anywhere.”

“You’re going to have so much fun here, just trust me!”

The stranger did something unexpected out of blue – towering over Yuuri, He lowered himself and pressed his lips onto Yuuri’s, forcefully kissing him on the mouth. Yuuri was utterly disgusted more when He shoved His tongue into his mouth and licked his insides, the kiss was rough and clumsy, and it was nothing like Victor’s sweet and loving kisses. He tried to move his arms but the stranger’s hold was too strong for him to break loose. He was not too late to realize that his legs were completely free, he kicked Him at the crotch with all the power he had. Yuuri managed to make Him release his arms as He fell onto the floor and rolled in pain. He sprinted out from the room and reached for the main door of the apartment.

“No, please...!” Yuuri tried to open the door, but a huge lock was securing it and it’s impossible for Yuuri to break the door with the amount of strength he had. Before he knew it, Yuuri’s luck became worse.

“Why you little...”

He yanked Yuuri at the collar and punched him across the face, he tumbled down on the floor and wringed in pain. Yuuri’s face ached, blood dripped down his chin. Another blow came when Yuuri tried to stand up, then one after another followed by a kick to his stomach. His kidnapper had a larger build than him, he couldn’t match His strength. Unable to defend himself, he was beaten and trashed around like a pile of junk. He stopped as He saw Yuuri had no energy to escape due to his body pained everywhere, He pulled his hair and dragged him back to the room. Before He could leave, Yuuri was quick to catch Him by holding His legs with his arms.

“I’m begging you, please...” Yuuri said between sobs, “Please let me out of here...”

The Ice Prince was looking at Him with glassy eyes, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls as he begged for His sympathy on his knees. Yuuri’s arms holding His leg were trembling in fear. Without thinking He kicked him away and trampled on his head, Yuuri whelped in pain and his tears fell down onto the floor. He was mesmerized with such sight – Yuuri’s image as the Ice Prince was shattered in His eyes. He no longer felt the cold exterior yet the majestic appearance Yuuri always had; now he looked like nothing more than a human being just like Him or maybe a lower form of existence than Him. The sound of Yuuri crying was like music to His ears, He loved to see Yuuri looking so helpless and frail. He craved for more.

“Aren’t you a naughty boy, Katsuki?” He unbuckled His leather belt and pulled it out, Yuuri watched Him in horror. “I guess I need to teach you a lesson... Some spanking would be good, I wonder?”

The kidnapper lurched nearer to him as he backed away, then found himself ending up at a corner of the room with no chance to run. He flashed a sinister smile, before raising his arm up in the air and started to beat Yuuri up with the belt. Yuuri moaned in pain and his tears fell down onto the floor, it was his first time being beaten, not even his family had beaten him before. He doesn’t know self defence so he couldn’t protect himself from the blows coming to him and hurting his body.  The beatings didn’t stop; Yuuri seriously felt he could’ve ended up dead right away. Once He saw Yuuri unable to resist anymore, lying weakly on the floor with his body aching, he stopped. He mused in satisfaction.

_He enjoyed this._

* * *

 

_Tell me now, it’s dark._

It had been almost a week since Yuuri’s disappearance and another sleepless night for Victor.  It was nearing dawn soon yet the Russian couldn’t sleep even a wink, it’s not like he doesn’t want to but he can’t. He was lying naked on his bed, half of his body covered by the sheets and Makkachin was beside him. How strange. He felt his bed was never this empty; the stillness everyone was experiencing in casa en Katsuki was unbearable and today was another painful day to live – without Yuuri’s presence.

_There is no star in the sky._

Victor couldn’t believe it. Nobody could too, it was already one hell of a harsh truth to begin with. Everybody wished it was just a bad dream to be forgotten in the next morning, but only to find Yuuri was still gone when they were completely wide awake. Some would wish he’s just hiding as a prank, expecting him to come out while being safe and unharmed.  Even Makkachin wasn’t acting playfully like usual, the poodle was strangely so reserved and quiet. He snuggled closer to Victor beneath the sheets to give his master a hug.

_Where are you?_

Everyone was constantly concerned with Yuuri’s welfare, hopefully the police would find him soon. Who’s the bastard that had taken Yuuri away from Victor, and the ones who loved him? When the news of Yuuri being missing reached to everyone’s ears, their hearts almost stopped beating. The heartbreaking sight of Hiroko crying loudly in Toshiya’s arms, the latter in the verge of breaking down too upon the disappearance of their beloved son. Mari, Minako and Yuko were also crying and the triplets were wailing. Takeshi didn’t cry but he obviously looked crestfallen and the obvious distraught in Yuri’s face. The Russian teen wouldn’t admit it but he’s equally worried about Yuuri just like everyone else, Victor could be imagining it but he saw tears in Yuri’s eyes and the teen confined himself in his room for the following day.

_Why are you leaving me?_

Victor was so used to masking his feelings that he couldn’t bring himself to cry in front of others, yet it won’t make any difference with the amount of tears he cried when he’s alone in his room with Makkachin. His hand clutched Yuuri’s glasses tightly; it seemed to be the last remnant he left behind before he was gone. All at once, he kissed his ring in a prayer for Yuuri’s return as soon as possible. He couldn’t stop all of the nasty thoughts about Yuuri’s current fate since he had seen too many movies and news depicting the misfortune befalling on the kidnapped victims in a not pretty way, he wanted Yuuri to be safe and sound even if it’s unlikely.

_I’ll always be there for you._

Ah, Yuuri. His love and life, his everything, his most precious thing, his happiness, his sun and his whole world. He loved Yuuri so much, he would do anything for him even if it cost his own life. Yuuri became his newfound strength and something to protect, he felt like he couldn’t live without him by his side and losing Yuuri in his life was his greatest fear – just the thought of Yuuri’s death was enough to make him shivering in fright and tears leaking down his eyes. He hugged Makkachin and cried into his fur, sobbing Yuuri’s name continuously. Victor would be the one to be affected the most when Yuuri had gone, he felt like losing the purpose to live when that time came.

_Yuuri my baby, you’re not alone._

“Yuuri... My Yuuri...” Victor weeped, “Makkachin, what should I do? I really don’t want to lose Yuuri. What Yuuri had done wrong? Yuuri is too precious and pure, I won’t forgive that bastard for taking my Yuuri away. If he hurts Yuuri I’m going to kill him.”

_I promise that I’ll be the one to save you._

Makkachin let out a sorrowful wheeze; he licked Victor’s tears to console him. “Yuuri... Please be safe...”

“Victor!”

Yuri slid the door open and switched on the lights, Victor stared at him in brief shock. “Yurio?”

“They found where the kidnapper lives! There’s alot of possibilities that he keeps Katsudon hostage there!”

Victor got up from the bed really fast and so was Makkachin. “Where!? Where does that fucker lives!?”

“Get dressed first, would ya? Geez. Stop sleeping naked for every single night.”

Victor prepared himself for the worst. He was determined that Yuuri would ended up in safe hands today, even if he’s going to be harmed in the process of saving his fiancé from his kidnapper. He could be overthinking it since the police will come alongside him to capture the kidnapper so Victor’s safety will be guaranteed, but only one outcome was expected in the end. As long as Yuuri’s safe, he couldn’t be happier and it’s more than enough. After this, he’ll become his knight in shining armour, he will always protect him and he wouldn’t allow any harm against Yuuri ever again. He would not permit even a single scratch on his beloved fiancé.

“Just wait for me, lyubov moya. I’ll save you now!”

* * *

 

He pushed the curtains aside. Sunlight penetrated through the window and brightened the room. Enjoying the scenery outside, He smiled. “Today is a beautiful day.”

“But still nothing compared to you, Katsuki. You’re the most beautiful.”

He sat on the bed, admiring the sight of Yuuri being tied up – his wrists being tied to the rails above his head and his ankles tied to the bed legs to keep his legs spread apart. Yuuri had been a naughty boy lately, so He had to restrain him. Torn pieces of clothes scattered on the floor, which were Yuuri’s destroyed clothes He had ripped off from Yuuri’s body, leaving him with only wearing his underwear at his kidnapper’s mercy. He had been constantly living in darkness and fear due to the blindfold covering his eyes, disabling his sense of sight. He could’ve screamed for help if it wasn’t for the gag in his mouth effectively keeping him silent, only to be taken off when it’s time to feed him.

“But there’s one more thing to make you more beautiful.”

Yuuri was nervous, it could mean his kidnapper was up to something not good again. He had beaten him with a leather belt and a horse whip that left marks and bruises all over his body, what kind of torture he would come up next? Yuuri doesn’t know what to expect of his fate. He was so reliant to his senses of hearing and touch that it didn’t take long till his ears captured the sound of scissors creepily snipping at both sides of his underwear, and the cool metals of the scissors passing by his skin. His underwear which was protecting his dignity was going to be taken off from him, Yuuri could foresee it. He wanted to shout, but he can’t.

“I’m going to take off your underwear. Are you ready for that?”

Yuuri jolted for a second. He begged to Him to not removing the only fabric covering his privates by shaking his head left to right in a frenzied way, but apparently it encouraged Him more to do it. With a cruel smirk on His face, he gently picked up Yuuri’s underwear from his body and the Ice Prince’s purely bare form was revealed much to His awe. It’s a sin to be this beautiful, that Nikiforov was one lucky bastard. But thankfully He didn’t find any marks on his body like hickeys, bites or scratches, it could only mean one thing – Victor hadn’t touched Yuuri yet. What a surprise, He thought. The Ice Prince lying naked before His eyes was still in his purest state, so clean and untainted.

“O the Ice Prince of Japan, behold at how beautiful thou art.” He chuckled, taking some pictures of Yuuri with his phone. “Whoa don’t struggle too much now; the ropes are going to hurt you more.”

He stared intently, Yuuri knew it even with the blindfold covering his eyes and it made him felt uncomfortable. He used to get naked around others in onsen but not with hungry eyes fawning over his body like this, especially when he took the word ‘beautiful’ as a cringeworthy statement rather than a compliment (the actual truth was he doesn’t like when somebody said he was beautiful even if it was Victor because he thought the word ‘beautiful’ will never suit him). He kept running His finger on Yuuri’s skin and touched sensually, describing the delicacy of his skin in the most disturbing manner possible. _How disgusting._

“Look at how red you’ve become, you’re being shy?” He cupped Yuuri’s cheek, the skater was flushing deep red.

Nothing can stop Him from doing whatever He pleased now. He buried His face onto Yuuri’s neck, kissing and licking him which sent shivers down his spine as His warm tongue was in contact with Yuuri’s skin. He trailed down his chest and sucked one of his red buds, feasting Himself with the Ice Prince’s glorious body. It felt like a dream came true, Yuuri tasted so sweet and good that He became euphoric. Once He noticed him leaking with pre-cum, He cupped some with His hand and smeared it on top of Yuuri’s stomach. The skater’s skin was so smooth and beautiful, the beauty of a figure skater usually more comparable to a model than an athlete.

“I wonder what happens if I touched you... here?”

His hand landed on Yuuri’s trembling length, wrapping His fingers around it and moved His hand up and down. “Does that feel good?”

Yuuri let out some muffled moans; he squirmed on the bed as his kidnapper touched one of his most sensitive parts. For someone who thought of Katsudon as his Eros he never even played with himself before, he began to feel strange emotions building up inside him. He felt disgusted at such abhorrent act conducted upon him, and... another unfamiliar, weird sensation he couldn’t name. Yuuri was contemporarily living in such a terrifying world – being tied up made him totally defenceless and the blindfold heightened his other senses, he became more sensitive to the kidnapper’s touches the whole time he was violated.

“I love the sounds you make, too bad Nikiforov’s not here to enjoy this.” He moved His hand faster, sometimes switching to rubbing His palm on top of the tip. “How sexy. I’m getting hard here.”

His hand stopped moving when He saw Yuuri climaxed; His captive’s head fell back on the bed and breathed erratically in exhaustion. He smirked and licked the thick fluid remained on His hand. “What a scene. Damn I want more.”

He took a bottle containing a certain liquid, flipped the lid open and squeezed it above Yuuri – its contents dripped onto his entrance which caused him to jerk, it felt so cold but Yuuri didn’t have any clue what it was and what it’s supposed to do. The kidnapper could tell that Yuuri was confused judging from his anxious responses, He patted his hair by means alike to how somebody would to a child to help reassuring him a bit.

“Shh, don’t be too scared. It’s just a lube so that you won’t get hurt for your first time.”

A finger entered into Yuuri and caved its way inside, loosening him up whilst trying to search for his erogenous zone. “Hmm... I wonder where is it... The place where you will feel good?”

It was still painful for Yuuri even with the lube, especially the fact that His untrimmed nails were quite long and sharp that it’s hurting him but the strange sensation was also there. He inserted another finger in making scissoring movements with His digits and the pain doubled. Found it, He whispered to Yuuri’s ear and sneered at His eureka moment. Unfortunate for the poor skater, he wanted to resist the kidnapper’s touches but his body was completely giving in and enjoying it. He took His fingers out once He felt Yuuri was loose enough, the latter sighed in relief as the pain inside him was brought to a halt.

Yuuri thought it was over until he heard the sound of the kidnapper unzipping His pants resonated across the room, he came to a terrorizing realization of how ill-fated he’s going to be in this situation. “Yeah, I’m not done yet. The fun just had started.”

More lube being poured, followed by an intense amount of pain when He entered deep into Yuuri, his inner walls tightening around Him. It was too painful that Yuuri burst into tears and moaned loudly through the gag in his mouth, when He started moving He was rough and not going easy on him at all. On the other hand, the kidnapper was thrilled – He was having sex with the Ice Prince before he did with his own fiancé, He couldn’t believe it Himself. Yuuri’s insides were so hot and tight, He never had sex this enjoyable before probably because He’s doing it with His longtime idol and crush.

“Wow, you’re so tight.” He said between thrusts, “It feels so good to be inside you, Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s tears were absorbed by the blindfold but He could tell he was crying from his noticeable sobs and hiccups. “Don’t be so sad, just think of me as your sweetheart Nikiforov.”

There’s no way Yuuri could picture Him as Victor, He was too disgusting of a human being. Aside from nobody can replace Victor in his life, he was sure Victor would treat him so kindly like a king in bed. The kidnapper’s movements were harsh and clumsy; it was too painful that Yuuri didn’t notice he was bleeding from it. His warm but horrid breaths were hitting his neck, the kidnapper was all fours on Yuuri and the bed creaked noisily as he moved. Yuuri wanted all of this to stop, he would rather die than suffering this kind of humiliation. He desperately called for Victor in his head, oddly cannot think of anything but his dearly loved fiancé.

“God, Katsuki...” He grunted, “I’m going to come... Are you ready for that?”

Yuuri also felt the same, and he couldn’t believe it himself – he doesn’t want it but his body took pleasure in it much to his misery, he felt like a slut. Soon, Yuuri climaxed and his seeds were falling on his stomach whereas the kidnapper spilled His seeds inside him and He let out a satisfied groan when He came. He pulled out from Yuuri’s bleeding entrance and put on His pants back, pondering how adorable and sexy Yuuri was in bed. On the other hand Yuuri was entirely fatigued after getting raped that he lied weakly on the bed, he doesn’t even have the energy to lift a finger.  The kidnapper settled down on the bed and ruffled Yuuri’s hair fondly.

“You’re so cute.”

He heard somebody knocking on the door so He stood up. “Somebody came, gonna be right back.”

The kidnapper left the room and closed the door, leaving Yuuri alone inside while still being tied up on the bed. I’ll clean you up later, He said to His hostage and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving. The worn out Yuuri doesn’t want to think of anything right now. He wanted to escape from this twisted reality so badly, how he yearned to forget everything that had just happened to him. He slowly closed his eyes and was going to fall asleep until something sounded like a loud crash snapped him awake, followed by a voice of a man other than the kidnapper.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri thought his ears were fooling him, he couldn’t believe it but he wanted to. The voice was too familiar for him, he’s too used to it that it’s unbelievable for that particular person to actually come here. Maybe it’s just a dream, an absolutely self-indulging dream. He closed his eyes back to carry on dreaming of something too good to be true.

“Yuuri! Where are you, Yuuri!? YUURI!”

It’s not a dream.

“Oi! Where do you hide Katsudon!?”

“Where’s Yuuri!? You better tell me OR I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Victor! He’s here, in this room!”

“Yuuri? ...Oh my God, Yuuri!”

Shortly after, Yuuri felt hands on him – it made him scream. He was flinched of course, trying to move away from the hands since the kidnapper’s touches were still lingering on him and struggled on the bed but he was instantly pulled into a hug.

“Shh, it’s okay, Yuuri. You’re going to be safe, it’s just me...”

Ropes around his wrists and ankles began to loosen; Yuuri was no longer bound to the bed. The one who embraced him pulled the tear-soaked blindfold away from his eyes and untied the cloth around and inside his mouth, a ball of another cloth stuffed in his mouth was also removed. The first thing Yuuri saw was Victor, tears began to trickle down his already blood-shot eyes as he leaned on his fiancé’s arm. Yuri was also there checking on him with an expression he had never seen before. He raised a hand, trying to make sure it wasn’t an illusion by reaching to Victor’s face and caressed his cheek.

“Vitya...”

Yuuri ran his thumb softly on his fiancé’s cheek. Another hand of his patted Yuri’s head. “Yurio...”

“Yuuri...” Victor closed the distance between him and his fiancé. He leaned to kiss Yuuri several times at the cheek. “My Yuuri...!”

It was not only an emotional reunion between the two, Yuri was equally overjoyed as them. In next to no time Yuuri found himself being hugged by his saviours, he wrapped his arms around them to return their hugs and the trio shared a brief hug. After the hug where everybody pulled away, Victor was happy to see Yuuri once again but that emotion switched to anger after seeing two kinds of fluid with different colours seeping out from Yuuri’s entrance. As one could expect, the Russian’s blood boiled. He grabbed the bed sheets, wrapped Yuuri’s naked body with it to cover his disgraced body and entrusted his fiancé to Yuri.

“Take care of Yuuri for me,” he pushed Yuuri into Yuri’s arms and headed to where the kidnapper was.

Yuri obeyed Victor’s order and cradled Yuuri in his arms as told, but then he got to watch the scariest version of Victor he had ever seen – the older Russian was beating the kidnapper to a pulp without mercy, continuously throwing punches and kicks to him. Yuri didn’t feel any sympathy since the kidnapper deserved it, it’s just he was shocked. For somebody who was happy-go-lucky in general he hadn’t seen Victor this mad, how bloodcurdling. Yuuri leaned on Yuri’s chest and watched his kidnapper being beaten by none other than his fiancé, what a rewarding view for him regarding what He had done.

“How dare you touch my Yuuri with your dirty hands!?” Victor punched Him across the face, “I’ll kill you!”

The kidnapper remained calm, He was able to maintain a smile on His face. He said in surprisingly good English, “You know what, Nikiforov? I won. I touched him first before you did.”

“You little–!”

Victor yanked Him by the collar of His shirt, his fist was shaking in fury and ready to throw another punch but He still could generate a sinister grin. “I wrecked the Ice Prince of Japan so hard, there’s no way he’s going to forget this easily. This is going to leave a scar in his heart forever. He’s going to remember that he had been thawed for the rest of his life, because I DESTROYED him both inside and outside.”

He beamed proudly of His achievement. He was able to see another side of Yuuri nobody in this world had seen (not even Victor), and it’s a moment where he’s not on ice – a private moment of only Him and the Ice Prince. Yuri noticed that his chest was soaked and found Yuuri was trembling in his arms after hearing the kidnapper’s words, afterwards he glanced back to Victor. He saw the older Russian banged the kidnapper’s head to the floor repetitively as if he’s not going to stop until His skull cracked. Victor was wasting his time torturing Him, he forgot about what’s best for Yuuri at the time being. Even when the kidnapper had lost consciousness Victor kept on beating him.

“Victor, stop it already!” Yuri exclaimed.

Victor retorted, “Stay out of the way, Yurio! I’m going to –!”

“WE NEED TO GET KATSUDON OUT OF HERE!” He roared at Victor, causing him to stop thrashing the kidnapper. “Do you think he could bear himself being here any longer!? Just leave that son of a bitch alone, the police will take care of him later!”

From Yuri being at the end of his tether, Victor’s eyes trailed to Yuuri in the younger Russian’s arms. Yuuri was crying on Yuri’s chest and curled himself into a ball, it’s like he was withdrawing himself from the world out of fear. Yuuri had a fragile heart that was easy to break and both of the Russians knew it so well, this was going to be bad for his mental and emotional health. Unable to contain himself anymore, Yuuri’s eyes drooped; he loosened his grip on Yuri and began to lose consciousness. Yuri caught him from drifting away and shook his shoulders, in an attempt to wake Yuuri up but he failed.

“Katsu – Yuuri! Hey! Get a hold of yourself!”

“Yuuri!”

Everything went dark and Yuuri couldn’t hear what Victor and Yuri said, the last thing he remembered before he fainted was being hoisted up in midair by a pair of strong arms. He knew whose arms holding him right now, most importantly there’s nothing to be scared anymore. The warmth engulfing his body made him feel safe and protected at the same time implying a better fate for him in the future, of course with the ones he loved. Yuuri found himself being at the best place in Earth after the Heaven; it was too comfortable and relaxing that he couldn’t resist it. He slowly fell asleep, expecting to be pampered by a tooth-rottingly sweet dream later.

 

Hiroko had been praying nonstop for her only son’s safety since this morning, clasping her hands in front of a small shrine in the house. Toshiya and Mari sat beside her doing the same thing. The Nishigori family was also there, waiting for Yuuri to come home with Victor and Yuri. Yuko was leaning her head on Takeshi’s shoulder and firmly held her husband’s hand, the triplets alternatively cuddled with Makkachin. Yuuri’s family wanted to come along for his rescue but they had to look after the inn due to the fact that they were shorthanded, while Minako and the Nishigoris arrived after Victor and Yuri had left. They were all waiting for them impatiently.

“Please, Kami-sama... Please save my baby, I’m begging you!”

Minako staggered around the room in circles, “Yuuri’s going to be safe... Yuuri’s going to be safe!” she chanted all over and over as if a prayer.

Hours had passed since Victor and Yuri left the house, still no news came from them after that. The wait was too severe and awful, they were worried sick of Yuuri. They all feared if Victor and Yuri came without Yuuri with them, but they tried their best to brush off any pessimistic thoughts especially if it’s something they wouldn’t mentally prepare themselves for – losing their beloved Yuuri . Just at the right moment, they heard the sound of the shoji doors being slid open. It could only mean one thing for them, even Makkachin knew it. They all stood up and rushed to the main entrance without any time to waste.

“Vicchan!” Hiroko called.

They were right, thankfully. Victor and Yuri arrived at Yutopia and that’s the first thing they detected.  They all were in midst of confusion, cannot process of everything that was happening. The next thing they saw was the large, human-sized package being carried by Victor in his arms. Wrapped in bed sheets, a mop of black hair and a bruised face with a cut on the lip, sleeping peacefully in Victor’s arms. Once they fully identified what the dishevelled-looking thing was, they all gasped in shock. Some of them could even faint right away.

“Yuuri!” They all screamed. Half of them started to bawl. Everyone else in the inn aside from Yuuri’s family also gathered at the entrance.

“Thank goodness...” Yuko covered her face in her hands; even Takeshi was shedding manly tears as his arm covered his eyes.

“Oh my,” Hiroko dabbed her tears and approached closer to Victor, brushing Yuuri’s black hair from his face to get a better look on her son and to check if it’s really him. He’s warm, her eyes are not playing tricks with her. More of her tears fell when she saw the bruises on her son’s face. “Yuuri...!”

“Is he okay!? Is he hurt anywhere!?” Toshiya bombarded Victor with questions, checking on Yuuri for any wounds.

“Yuuri’s fine, he’s just asleep.” Victor replied, everyone breathed out in relief. “Somebody get the first aid kit, quick!”

When Victor mentioned about first aid kit, they grimaced. Hiroko rummaged through the cabinets for one anyway. Victor could read the situation perfectly; understanding what everyone was feeling so he said “No need to worry. Yuuri’s wounds are not that serious.”

Tightening his hold around the large package in his arms, Victor scurried Yuuri to their room (formerly an unused banquet hall changed to Victor’s room, now changed to their room as they’re sharing it) followed by Makkachin from behind. He laid his fiancé cautiously on the king-sized bed when Hiroko emerged at the door with the first aid kit in her hands, Victor gave her a meaningful look and she understood that he’s in fact asking her a favour. She left the room so Victor can be alone with Yuuri, he doesn’t want anyone to see his fiancé’s humiliated body. He removed the bed sheet from Yuuri’s body and began to treat his injuries.

* * *

 

**‘Katsuki Yuuri who went missing returned safely to his family.’**

Yuuri doesn’t even know how long he had been staring at those bolded words in an article through his phone; it was the current news that went trending lately especially in Japan and the figure skating world. He scrolled down the page with his forefinger and kept on reading its contents. So the whole world knew that he was kidnapped last week. Music was loudly blaring in his ears from the earphones he was wearing, he was listening to upbeat ones but it doesn’t synch with his current mood. Several days had passed after he was kidnapped and he was hardly doing anything apart from confining himself in his room.

For now, Yuuri was still in a rehab. Phichit and Celestino tried to contact him at some point, but he didn’t answer their calls which greatly worried the Thai skater. Instead, he had to ask Victor about his condition and so were the other skaters who had heard the news. Victor doesn’t want to elaborate too much on what happened to Yuuri in details so he just told them casually that he was doing fine and leisurely recovering. Even Yakov became nosy about Yuuri, who had treated him like his own student as well. The media tried to pry some information from him but he tried his best to avoid them for the sake of protecting Yuuri.

“Yuuri? May I enter?”

Victor knocked the door, then opened it after Yuuri gave him the permission to. He was carrying a tray containing a bowl of katsudon, a pair of chopsticks and a glass of water; it was a meal for lunch prepared by Hiroko minutes ago. He saw Yuuri sitting on his bed while looking at his phone, hugging his knees close to him. Victor was going to place the tray of food on the table but he was shocked to see the breakfast he left there a few hours ago was still untouched, meaning that Yuuri hadn’t eaten anything yet. He sighed, placed the tray on the table anyway and sat on the bed next to Yuuri in a noticeable distance between them.

“Yuuri, it’s time for lunch.”

Yuuri gave him the cold shoulder.

“It’s your favourite katsudon. It’s good to eat while it is still hot.”

No answer given.

“You need to eat or else you will get sick...”

Still no answer.

Victor wanted to scold Yuuri out of concern but he couldn’t bring himself to since he knew that Yuuri was still damaged inside, he wanted to pull him into a hug and let him cry onto his chest but at the time being his fiancé was afraid of being touched by others including him. Only by holding his hand was enough to make him tremble in fear and tears forming in his eyes. As usual his eyes were like the ones from a dead fish, lacking the sparkle and energy he usually had along with him happily saying “Good morning, Victor” or “Let’s practice together”, it’s not the same innocent and spirited eyes Victor was in love with.

“Yuuri, please...”

He carefully reached Yuuri’s shoulder, giving him a pat. Thankfully Yuuri was okay with it, he showed a little positive development. Yuuri’s eyes were fixed on the phone, browsing through an article and Victor accidently peeped into it...

“DON’T READ THAT!”

Victor had lost his chill instantly out of blue, he snatched the phone away from Yuuri’s hands and turned it off.  He acted without thinking, he was too afraid of things that could hurt Yuuri by any forms as he had lost him once. He saw what Yuuri was reading – the unfortunate incident of Yuuri being kidnapped and brutally assaulted physically and sexually had been leaked to the media, it was beyond his power to stop it. Yuuri stared at him perplexedly, his dead eyes widened in surprise. Then, he took off his glasses, limply leaned his back against the wall and hugged his knees tighter, burying his face onto them and curled himself smaller into a ball.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry.” Victor said, picking Yuuri up in his arms and placed his fiancé on his lap, hugging him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt...”

Yuuri felt so weak and helpless; instead of returning the hug he pushed Victor away. His fiancé looked at him in sorrow, then understood that he wished to be alone at the moment. Like a sad puppy, he kissed Yuuri’s forehead and left the room while carrying the untouched breakfast with him. Yuuri held the pillow tightly in his arms and buried his face in it, crying again as if it had become his daily routine recently. Just like that, he refused to leave the room and avoided any contact with the others and his own fiancé was no exception to it which left all of his various relationships with others were strained.

The following night, usually Yuuri would soak himself in the hot springs but he needed some privacy so he had a bath in a tub instead with nobody disturbing him. He leaned on the tub and stared at the ceiling, and stayed just like that the whole time he was in the bathroom.  He tried his best to maintain his stare without blinking, because everytime he blinked tears will trickle down his eyes as his long, dark eyelashes hit his face. How can he stop crying? How can he be happy again? He even forgot how to smile. He tried googling “How to Smile” and literally had done everything a website had listed, still unable to put a smile on his face. He couldn’t find happiness in things that used to make him happy, so why being happy was too hard for him now?

“Why am I so weak...?”

That’s what he thought of himself, it all happened because he was too weak. He was too fragile. He was too sensitive that anything could hurt him easily. He berated himself for it. If only he was stronger, he wouldn’t face too much problems like now. He wanted to forget everything since it was too painful to remember but he failed, it was still so fresh in his mind. No human being would want to be hurt even if a prick from a needle and it’s not necessarily limited to physical pain. How could he even survive in the world with nothing but the traumatic experience in his mind and constantly fearing the existence of others beside him?

“Maybe I would forget everything once I died…?”

He doesn’t know. He submerged himself a little bit deeper into the hot bath and closed his eyes, attempting to relax himself. As usual, hoping for all the pain to disappear once he opened his eyes.

_“Yuuri!”_

Was that Victor’s voice? It’s quite inaudible. He still had his eyes closed so he couldn’t tell.

_“Yuuri! Please, open your eyes! Don’t do this to me!”_

He was annoyed. He was going to have a nap for a while and nobody should stop him.

_“Yuuri! I’m begging you, please…!”_

Can he just stop yelling his name already? Just let him do whatever he pleased.

_“Yuuri, please don’t leave me!”_

Something was not right here.

_“Please, open your eyes for me!”_

His curiosity grew. What’s going on here?

_“I’m begging you, please don’t leave me! Yuuri, PLEASE DON’T DIE ON ME!”_

Finally he gave in. Yuuri slowly pried his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Victor’s tear-stricken face, a large amount of the latter’s tears fell onto his face. His ocean blue eyes were quick to produce tears nonstop as he sobbed over his fiancé’s broken form. He found that he’s no longer in the bathtub; instead he was cradled in Victor’s arms on the floor in front of the bathroom door and his naked body was already wrapped in a towel. His family and Yuri were also there, gathering around him anxiously. His mother and sister were crying. Victor pushed Yuuri’s head onto his neck and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re trying to kill yourself, aren’t you!?” Victor yelled. “Why are you doing this to me!?”

Attempting suicide? He never had thought of such thing. He was only in the middle of relaxing himself.  He felt weak and light-headed for a reason. “What happened?”

 Hiroko placed a hand on Yuuri’s forehead, checking for his temperature. “You’re having a heatstroke for staying in the bath for too long, Vicchan found you passed out in the tub.”

That explained so much why Victor’s sleeves were wet, it was from saving him.

“Should we get him to the hospital?” Toshiya asked .

Mari answered him, “No, I think it’s not that serious.”

 “I understand your feelings, but don’t do something like this ever again!” Victor’s voice was mixed with rage and grief, Hiroko calmed him down.

“He’s not trying to kill himself, I can tell.” She defended her son.

Victor was trembling, he buried his face onto Yuuri’s shoulder and tightened the hug. His family joined the hug while Yuri just stood there and watched. Yuuri was pained by the group hug, at the same time he was touched – it was so warm which made him feel secured. He felt needed and loved which caused him to regain some self-worth he had lost after being abused and raped within himself. At least, he felt that he deserved to be loved and his existence wasn’t a burden to others. Nobody blamed him for anything that’s happening, they understood the fact Yuuri had been through a lot. His presence was clearly important enough that if he was gone, somebody would be extremely saddened by it.

Yuuri was too weak to walk so Victor scooped him up, the former wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck and leaned his head on his chest. “I’m getting Yuuri to bed.”

Whilst being carried to the bedroom, Yuuri silently watched Victor’s profile as his fiancé walked without saying anything. His facial expression looked tense, that Yuuri was uneasy as if he had done anything wrong. Most probably the thought of Yuuri was going to commit suicide in the bathtub stressed a lot of him. Though, he knew that Yuuri had only fainted because of heatstroke and he had no intention to kill himself. But still Yuuri felt guilty for no appropriate reason, in that case he spontaneously thought of something that could set his fiancé’s mind at rest.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered in his fiancé’s ear.

Victor stopped walking. He tilted his head downwards to Yuuri in his arms, making eye contact with him. “Hmm?”

Yuuri cupped Victor’s cheeks with his hands; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his fiance’s, throwing him off guard.

It was a chaste kiss, Yuuri pulled away not long after that. He gently caressed Victor’s face and smiled for the first time after he was kidnapped. Victor’s heart skipped a beat.

“I love Vitya so much,” he said affectionately despite his voice was weak.

Yuuri was a human being who never stopped surprising Victor even if he wasn’t at his best condition; the Russian was taken aback by his sudden act of kissing him at the lips. This was one of the reasons why Yuuri was so special to him, the Japanese skater was the only one in this world who managed to steal his heart before anyone else could. Who can ever replace Yuuri in his life? Anyhow, he continued to walk towards their room and dressed Yuuri in a yukata before placing his fiancé on the bed. Yuuri was going to fall asleep as soon as his head was rested on the pillows, but Victor shook him wide awake by pulling him into another embrace.

“Victor…?” the weakened and frail Yuuri returned the embrace. “What’s the matter?”

“If I leave you alone here, I felt that you’re going to disappear. How pathetic am I, right?”

Victor stroked the raven’s hair gently, his fingers running into it. “What should I do? I’m too scared of losing you; I can’t imagine a life without you by my side.”

“Victor…”

“I realized that aside from being your coach there’s nothing much I can do. It’s not like I can be your coach forever…”

“What are you saying?” Yuuri broke the embrace and stared intently at Victor. “You have done so much for me, just having you here is already more than enough…”

“No, it can’t be just like that…”

“Like I said, you don’t really need to do anything.  Just be yourself –“

“Yuuri, that’s not the problem here…”

“Victor please –“

“I FAILED TO PROTECT YOU!”

Out of his intention, Victor involuntarily raised his voice. Yuuri was forcefully driven to silence, signifying his defeat in their argument. The Russian tenderly pushed his fiancé back to the bed, all fours over him. He leaned down and claimed his lips, at the same time wrapping his arms around him. Victor’s kisses were intoxicating and blissful as usual, Yuuri can’t resist it – he couldn’t help but kissed him back and returned his hug. They inserted their tongues into each other’s mouths and shared a passionate, deep kiss and it’s been a while since they kissed like this. A string of saliva was formed as Victor pulled away from the kiss, he licked Yuuri’s drool. His tongue trailed from Yuuri’s chin up to his fiancé’s lips.

“My Yuuri…” Victor took Yuuri’s fingers in his hand and brought them to his lips, kissing them. “I promise I would protect you even if it costs my life. There’s no way I can allow such horror to happen to you again.”

Yuuri blushed. “Okay, but with one condition – in return, I want to protect Victor too. That would be fair and square.”

“How can you protect me when I can’t protect you? I need to protect you first,” Victor winked.

“You jerk,” Yuuri looked away, pouting. Victor leaned, brushed off his bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I swear, for the sake of your safety I would trade it with this life of mine. Any forms of harm shall not be in your way as long as I’m with you. If you’re crying then let me be the one to wipe those tears away. If it’s to keep you smiling all the time, I would do anything to fight for that.”

Victor made his pledge. He placed Yuuri’s hand on his chest, to tell him how fierce his heart was beating – to show how strongly he loved his fiancé that it’s unbearable, his heart could burst whenever Yuuri was in his sight.

“You’re the one who had done so much for me; you’re the first one to give me love and life that your existence is irreplaceable to me. So this is the only thing I could think of to repay you.”

He kissed Yuuri’s hand again, “You belong to me as much as I belong to you. I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed a little, which confused Victor. “Victor is so cool and handsome. The hottest bachelor in the world looks much better in front of my eyes than in pictures, I’m so lucky.”

“Have mercy on me, would you? Everything you do or say can easily make me fall in love with you more and more.”

“I don’t want to lose to Victor, because there are too many things to love about you that I could have died from loving you too much.”

Victor happily bumped his forehead on Yuuri’s, they intertwined their hands while rubbing their noses altogether. They were going to share another kiss but Yuri interrupted them as he entered the room by slamming the door loudly. He undoubtedly was annoyed.

“Save the cheesiness for later, godammit.”

Yuri entered while carrying a basin containing iced water and a small towel, his other hand holding a plate of katsudon pirohzki he made himself minutes ago.

“Victor, you idiot. Are you going to kill him? Don’t forget that he’s having a heatstroke.”

Victor frantically grabbed the basin. He wetted the towel and dabbed Yuuri’s neck with it, “How can I be so stupid? Waahh Yuuri I’m so sorry, please don’t dieeee!”

“Victor, I’m fine…” Yuuri held Victor’s hand. The coolness of the iced water felt so good and refreshing once it hit his skin.

“You don’t look fine to me, you pig.” Yuri protested, but seeing Yuuri smiling like an idiot despite still looking so weak and having half-lidded eyes after spending days being a broken bird relieved him. Though, how Yuuri can act lovey dovey with Victor when he could’ve died from heatstroke amazed him and this was the same person who drank 16 glasses of champagne, survived without having alcohol poisoning – and danced LIKE A BOSS.

“Let say if I do this, will it help Yuuri to recover?”

Yuri was bewildered at the older Russian, he glared at him. “Huh?”

Victor took an ice cube from the basin, put it in his mouth and kissed Yuuri at the neck. He trailed down his fiance’s chest, moving the ice cube on his body with his mouth. In return, Yuuri let out some erotic and perverted moans, enjoying his first time receiving icy kisses. The two were too caught in the world they created together, consisting only the two of them and forgot Yuri’s existence in the room. Yuri knew that Victor was up to something crazy so he smacked the older Russian’s head with his balled fist, stopping him from kissing Yuuri. Victor with tears in his eyes yelped and rubbed his head in pain.

He placed the plate of pirozhki on the cabinet, “You hadn’t eaten anything yet, right? You better eat them now or else I wouldn’t leave.”

“Wow, pirozhki. Can I taste some –“Victor was going to take one but Yuri slapped his hand away. “They are not for you! You just had dinner hours ago!”

Victor sulked, but he helped Yuuri to sit up and laid his back against a pillow at the bed board. He continued massaging the Japanese with cold water while pouting. Yuuri took a pirohzok and took a bite, he munched slowly due to his lack of appetite but he found them delicious. “It’s so vkusno, Yurio…”

“Exactly, since I’m the one who made them.” Yuri crossed his arms, beaming in pride.

Yuri stood up from the bed and headed to the doorway, he glanced to Victor and Yuuri from his shoulder. “I’m going to sleep. Don’t get too intimate for the time being until Katsudon is fully recovered. You hear me, Victor?”

“Tch,” Victor clicked his tongue, soaking the towel and dabbing Yuuri’s underarms with it. “I know what I’m doing, no need to preach me.”

Yuuri giggled, he understood Yuri’s sense of humour perfectly. Yuri added before leaving, “Don’t forget to show Katsudon THAT.”

“Eh?” Yuuri looked at Victor; his fiancé said nothing but showed a meaningful smile like he was hiding something. Yuri closed the door and left them alone.

“What does Yurio mean?” Yuuri asked.

Victor didn’t answer him – instead, he laid Yuuri back on the bed and placed the towel on his forehead. He took a laptop and placed it on the bedside, he switched the laptop on. The Japanese was confused with the Russian’s actions.

“Guess what? We have a present for you.” Victor ruffled Yuuri’s hair, “By ‘we’, it’s not only just me and Yurio.”

Yuuri waited for the laptop to be turned on completely and ready to be used. Victor lifted his fiance’s body up and placed him in his lap, getting Yuuri to lean against his chest this time. Some folders were shown on the screen along with a video file in MP4 format; Victor dragged the mouse pointer to the video and clicked on it. The first thing appeared in the video, Yuuri saw four boys facing the camera.

 _“Yuuri! My buddy!”_ a dark skinned boy exclaimed with a worried expression.

“Phichit-kun!?” Yuuri began to recognize who the other three boys were. “Leo… and Guanghong… Why Lee Seungil was also there!?”

 _“Hey there, Yuuri.”_ Leo waved his hand.

 _“Yuuri-kun! Are you okay?”_ Guanghong asked concernedly.

“Hey there…” Yuuri waved back, despite knowing that his answer wouldn’t reach directly to them.

 _“Yo, Yuuri-hyung.”_ Seungil said nonchalantly.

Yuuri… what? Oh, he’s referring Yuuri with a Korean honorific. His sister Mari sometimes listened to some kpop songs so he knew a little bit. The only thing he doesn’t know that apparently the Japanese version of ‘Yuuri-hyung’ could be ‘Yuuri-niichan’.

_“Yuuri, I feel sorry for everything that happened to you. Thank goodness that Victor told me you’re doing fine, but still! You don’t deserve such felonies!”_

Phichit’s voice cracked. Yuuri felt guilty for not answering his calls, but he kept on listening.

_“Poor Yuuri-kun, I hope you can stay strong.”_

Leo flashed a thumb up. _“But don’t worry! We’re here to tell you that we’ll always support you even though we’re your rivals on the ice.”_

 _“That’s right!”_ Phichit nodded. _“The Yuuri that I’ve known for years will never give up, Yuuri is strong!”_

“Guys…” Yuuri smiled, feeling touched.

 _“What are you guys doing?”_ Celestino suddenly entered the frame.

 _“We’re recording a video to cheer Yuuri-kun up,”_ Guanghong looked at Celestino.

 _“Victor asked us to,”_ Leo added.

“Victor did!?” Yuuri gasped. “Really!? Is that true… you asked them to do this for me?”

Victor didn’t say anything. Instead, he planted some kisses on Yuuri’s temple.

Leo nudged Seungil with his elbow. _“Seungil, say something.”_

 _“Don’t ever give up,”_ he said briefly thanks to his lack of social skills. _“I’m sure you’re going to land quad loop someday, or even quad axel.”_

Yuuri remembered the old times where the only types of quads he could land were toe loop and barely salchow, but now he had landed everything but loop and axel (he managed to land quad lutz cleanly during the Stammi Vicino exhibition). He even succeeded to land quad flip, Victor’s extremely difficult signature move that anyone else couldn’t so in the end it became the Katsuki-Nikiforov signature move within the figure skating world. He couldn’t believe it himself on how much he had evolved from the one who ended up last in GPF to a Worlds gold medallist. Japan can’t be any prouder with his achievements.

 _“To be able of landing almost all types of quads, your artistry, your step sequences, your spins, and your stamina too…”_ Guanghong stuttered in admiration.

Leo sighed. _“Yuuri’s awesome. I wanted to compete against you again someday, so cheer up!”_

 _“Even the five-time champion bowed down to his knees and kissed your skate. I saw that.”_ Seungil included.

Victor snorted with laughter, while Yuuri blushed in embarrassment.

 _“Celestino, you better say something too!”_ Phichit pulled his coach closer to the camera.

 _“Yuuri, I heard the news! You know, even if you’re no longer my protégé anymore but I do care so much about you.”_ He continued, _“I’m proud of how far you had achieved, that even you surpassed the one you idolized so much…”_

 _“…And he’s also going to marry his idol too? Hoho, Yuuri! Look at how lucky you are?”_ Phichit teased, putting a hand on his mouth.

 _“Anyways, I can’t wait to see you guys getting married! I want to see Yuuri in a wedding dress!”_ Phichit clapped his hands excitedly.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri became mad; his face became redder as he was teased by his Thai best friend.

_“Nah, just kidding. Yuuri’s going to look so handsome in a white tuxedo and his hair slicked back. I’m looking forward for the wedding!”_

Not sure if Yuuri was imagining it, but Phichit’s eyes turned watery all sudden. _“Take good care, Yuuri. I’ll always be your best friend forever. If you in need of anything, I would do my best to help you.”_

Leo brought his fist to his chest, _“Stay strong, Yuuri!”_

 _“Don’t ever give up,”_ Seungil said in a very Seungil-ish manner.

 _“Jiayou, Yuuri-kun!”_ Guanghong pumped one fist upward.

 _“Ciao ciao, Yuuri!”_ Celestino flapped his fingers up and down.

The screen panned to black, Yuuri held his chest with his hands. He could break into tears right away. “You guys…”

“Yuuri, the video hadn’t ended yet.”

“Eh…?”

Victor was right – the next scene was already played. This time, Georgi was in the screen with his hands holding a piece of paper as if he was reading it. Yuuri got it, now from the Russian friends he made in St. Petersburg.

 _“I dedicate this for Katsuki Yuuri!”_ Georgi cleared his throat.

Victor and Yuuri exchanged confused looks with each other for a while, and then they resumed watching.

_“Scream until the pain is gone, until you’re no longer feeling afraid. Open your eyes to a new dawn, let the darkness behind you fade. Focus on your goals, never lose your fight! Let’s open new scrolls, everything will be alright!”_

Mila popped her head into the screen, taking a look at the paper Georgi was holding. _“Why the hell you’re reading him a poem?”_

_“To cheer him up of course! I bet he would like this poem!”_

_“While I would cringe,”_ Mila laughed. _“Yuri would’ve puked if he heard that.”_

“Seriously?” Victor shook his head left to right; surely Georgi was a very melodramatic person. Yuuri liked that poem though, how inspirational.

 _“My turn,”_ Mila faced the camera and waved. _“Yuuri! I missed you!”_

 _“Yuuri, I was so devastated when I heard that you were kidnapped! If I was there, I would beat that kidnapper to a pulp and put him into a coma for a hundred years!”_ she said, angrily clenching her fists.

 _“If I am a witch, I want to put a curse on that bastard for hurting you!”_ said Georgi. “ _I’ll change him into a hideous toad and not a single girl would want to kiss a toad in this era!”_

 _“But if Yuri and Victor are there by your side, I wouldn’t have to worry so much.”_ she winked.

Mila chimed a sadistic smile on her face. _“Let me tell you something, Yuri might not want to admit it but he do care a great deal about you and it’s not only Victor! So I assume the two of them had already taught the kidnapper a very good lesson for mistreating you…”_

“She’s so right,” Victor’s smile was equally sadistic.

 _“Stop with all the nonsense, you two.”_ Yakov interrupted. Lilia tailed behind him. _“Let me take over instead.”_

_“Katsuki!”_

“Yes!?” Yuuri jumped a little from Victor’s lap, it was a habit of him on every occasion Yakov called him.

_“I’ve considered you as one of my precious students already, even if that idiot Vitya insisted on coaching you at the same time competing. But I know why – it’s because you always had the potential to win, Vitya noticed it earlier than I did! And now you even surpassed him, I’m proud of you.”_

Yakov continued his speech, _“I thought Vitya wanted to coach you because he actually wanted you to become his first Asian boyfriend.”_

Victor was not amused. First, how dare he thought of Victor like that? Second, how dare he doesn’t notice how awesome his Yuuri was in the first place? Last and his least liked thing, how dare the girls in Russia were flirting with Yuuri because of his Asian beauty?

 _“Thanks to Yuri’s admiration for you, he worked harder and in that way he can do more best in his performances. He became a beautiful prima ballerina.”_ Lilia added.

“What? Yurio admired me? Really?” Yuuri’s the only one who doesn’t realize it.

Mila widened her eyes. _“Now you’ve mentioned it, you’re the one Yuri’s the closest with aside from Otabek!”_

 _“Georgi, Mila!”_ Yakov instructed them, _“Me and Lilia have talked about it, we planned on travelling to Japan tomorrow. Wanna come along?”_

 _“Going to Japan? Yayyy! I’m packing my bags tonight!”_ Mila cheerfully hopped.

Georgi was overjoyed too. _“Of course! Hasetsu, here we come!”_

 _“Soaking in the hot springs would be nice,”_ Lilia thought, placing a hand on her chin.

_“We’re not going for a vacation; it’s for paying Katsuki a visit! Nonetheless, I think we should stop recording now, we’ve been spouting irrelevant things.”_

“See, Yuuri? They don’t even bother to edit the video first before sending it to me. Too desperate to cheer you up?”

Yakov crossed his arms. _“Vitya, Katsuki! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but both of you better don’t delay the wedding any longer! You two will have my blessings anytime! I’ve known Vitya for a long time yet I can’t think of anyone else who is perfectly suited to be Vitya’s husband other than Katsuki.”_

 _“As our students, we already loved both of you like our own children,”_ Lilia nodded.

 _“YUURI, DAVAI!”_ Georgi and Mila shouted in unison. _“HAPPY WEDDING!”_

Yuuri couldn’t believe his ears. “They are going to Japan? Really?”

“I can’t wait! Yakov’s going to love katsudon very much!”

Yutopia hot springs would be cramped soon in no time, Yuuri could picture it. It will be noisier especially with Mila and Yuri bickering on top of that Yakov’s naggings, but it was said that the more will be the merrier. Unfortunately Yuuri can’t join the fun since he will be bedridden while he’s still recovering from heatstroke. The video panned to a different location now, three full-grown men were standing in front of the camera. Victor and Yuuri recognized them by just looking once, it was Chris, his bald-headed coach and Mystery Man (they don’t know his name and what kind of relation he had with Chris).

 _“Bonjour, Yuuri.”_ Chris greeted. Yuuri somehow could tell that only Chris would be speaking while the other two remained silent.

_“So, I heard what happened. I’m sorry that this is the only thing I could do, I wish I can be there to give you a hug.”_

“It’s okay, I’m still so happy…” Yuuri held Victor’s hand tightly.

Chris stole a glance at his watch, _“Too bad I can’t talk for too long, another magazine photo shoot is waiting for me.”_

_“Yuuri, I hope you’ll be always safe and happy. Victor’s always with you, right? Not only him, but we as your friends as well. Even if we’re separated by a huge distance, but we will forever stay close to your heart. In that way you’ll never be alone by yourself, and there’s nothing for you to be scared of.”_

“I don’t know Chris can be this sweet,” Victor said, caressing Yuuri’s fingers.

Yuuri began to tear up, there’s no way he could hold it anymore. “Me too.”

 _“Before I leave, I would to wish you two a Happy Wedding. Don’t forget to prepare a pole for me, I want to show you my latest moves.”_ he winked.

Yuuri moped. Anything that will remind him of the embarrassing banquet will piss him off, no way he would fulfil Chris’ request.

 _“Au revoir, Yuuri. Je t’aime.”_ Chris blew a kiss to the camera and waved goodbye.

“Victor, what did Chris say?”

The Russian who was fluent in French replied, “He said goodbye and he love you.”

“I see…” Yuuri wiped some tears from his eyes with his sleeves. “I had no idea my friends can be so thoughtful to me…”

Another trio came into sight in the video, the Crispino twins and Emil sitting around a table with tea and various kinds of sweets and three cups of tea on it. They were probably hanging out at a certain café, a large umbrella above their heads.

Sara smiled brightly towards the camera, _“Hi, Yuuri!”_

 _“Ahoj, Yuuri!”_ Emil waved both of his hands like an overgrown child.

 _“Yuuri!”_ Mickey screeched, much to Yuuri’s surprise. _“Are you doing fine!?”_

 _“Mickey, I know your feelings well but please keep your voice down! The other customers are staring at you, it’s embarrassing.”_ Sara scolded him.

 _“Sorry…”_ Mickey said in a voice too soft that Yuuri barely heard it.

Emil was not acting in his usual cheerful self, Yuuri was quick to notice. _“Poor Yuuri! I can’t imagine all the scary things being done to someone so innocent like you!”_

 _“Emil’s right!”_ Sara fisted lightly on the table. _“When the news came out, my hand was shaking that I almost dropped my phone after I read it! It’s too shocking, can you believe that I cried so much after that!? I don’t want this kind of thing to happen to Yuuri anymore!”_

 _“Mickey spent the whole night crying, I saw it with my two eyes.”_ Emil ruffled Mickey’s hair, the latter swept his hand away in annoyance. _“Maybe he would cry harder during your wedding with Victor?”_

 _“Speaking of your wedding, I can’t wait to be the one who caught the bouquet!”_  Sara swiftly clapped her hands. _“Or Mickey, so he will get interested into a girl and stop being too clingy around me.”_

_“Sara!”_

_“Yuuri, ganba!”_ Emil and Sara said altogether, both pumping a fist upwards.

And their part ended just like that with nothing much to say, maybe because Yuuri was not really that close with them yet. The same goes with JJ’s part with his fiancée, family and fans, wishing Yuuri for the best of luck. But in the end it’s more like a JJ worshiping video, straying from its actual purpose of cheering Yuuri up – JJ boasting how much of a benevolent ‘king’ he was to show kindness to Yuuri and everyone else showered him with praises. Yuuri didn’t mind anyway, but Victor was annoyed. He wondered how could he thought of requesting a cheering video from him when it’s all just about him in the end.

“He’s an idiot,” Victor murmured. “No wonder Yurio loathes him till now.”

“But I think this is good enough?” Yuuri smiled.

_“No, I’m just kidding! Please don’t take it too seriously! Katsuki Yuuri, I know that you became a victim of some unforgivable crimes so me and everyone here would like to wish you at the best of your conditions always and happy wedding! Stay strong so I can defeat you someday! Here’s a song for you so I’ll sing it right now! IT’S JJ STYLE!”_

That was unexpected; Victor and Yuuri were both flabbergasted. The crowd behind JJ moved away from the screen, leaving some people with musical instruments as if a band and JJ in front of them holding a microphone ready to sing. Otabek was there too, acting as the DJ (obviously getting dragged along with some kind of a bribe involved). When JJ started singing it got more shocking – the Canadian was singing a Japanese song, Victor and Yuuri watched the video with a blank expression on their faces (can you blame them?). Victor barely understood the meaning of the song with his limited Japanese vocabulary and JJ’s accent, but Yuuri can perfectly understand it – it was an upbeat and cheesy song, other than that the lyrics were very motivating and beautiful (in Victor’s case it’s too flowery he can’t understand it). Overall, it’s a song to never give up and keep on surviving.

“That was beautiful…” Yuuri couldn’t stop his tears from falling again, now with larger droplets dripping from his eyes.

Victor patted Yuuri’s shoulder, at the same time worried that Yuuri could be dehydrated from crying too much especially with him still having heatstroke. “There, there.”

JJ’s part was over, now at the final minutes of the video. Yuuri wondered whose turn it was now, Minami and the other two younger Japanese skaters he had competed with before the GP series emerged into the screen. More people were crowding behind the trio. Minami and the other two, Hikaru and Yuto were holding a banner saying “Katsuki Yuuri, Fighting!” in Japanese.

 _“This is the Katsuki Yuuri fanclub!”_ Minami declared, _“And I am the president!”_

 _“We are the co-founders!”_ Hikaru and Yuto made a peace sign near their heads.

Minami turned his head to the crowd behind him, _“Everybody, scream with me! YUURI-KUN, FIGHTING!”_

This was more like how cheering should had been done, understandably since it’s Yuuri’s fanclub. Yuuri didn’t even realize that he had some fangirls according to what the video was showing him. More of his tears fell down as more cheers came from his fans, he began to sob and hiccup uncontrollably with both of his hands covering his mouths.

_“Stay strong, Yuuri-kun!”_

_“Yuuri-kun, ganba!”_

_“We will always support Yuuri-kun!”_

_“Yuuri-kun is the best skater in the world!”_

_“Yuuri-kun is amazing! We will always love Yuuri-kun!”_

_“Yuuri-kun is the pride of Japan, Japan’s currently ruling Ice Prince!”_

A young boy roughly looked like below 10 years old from the crowd ran towards the camera. Minami knelt down beside him. _“What is it, little boy? Do you have something to say to Yuuri-kun?”_

The boy showed a toothless smile, _“I want to be a figure skater like Yuuri too when I grow up, and win looooots of gold medals! Papa and Mama would be proud of me!”_

_“See you later, Yuuri-kun! We hope you’ll be happy all the time with your soon-to-be husband!”_

Everyone waved both of their hands towards the camera, and the video ended. Seeing Yuuri’s tears never failed to weaken Victor so he pulled his fiancé into a hug and let him to cry on his chest, kindly stroking the raven’s hair to console him.

“Victor, I’m so happy…” Yuuri sobbed, “How can I thank you all for this…?”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead as the younger man returned his hug and clenched on his shirt. He was relieved, he managed to get Yuuri to watch the video specially made for him by the fellow skaters and his fiancé was happy with it. Victor remembered the moment when the video was finished and emailed to him, he was going to show it to Yuuri but the latter was still having a bath. Victor waited patiently, grew more anxious when he realized Yuuri was taking too long in the bath and it gave him a bad feeling. He rushed to the bathroom, broke the door open as Yuuri didn’t answer his callings from outside and his heart almost stopped to see his fiancé being draped in the bath with only one arm hanging outside the tub.

Victor thought he was going to lose Yuuri right away, horrifically without showing the video to him first which greatly scared him. Everyone worked so hard together for Yuuri’s sake, fate would be so cruel if he died. All of their efforts would just have wasted like that; no one can ever accept it.

Yuuri cried himself to sleep, lightly snoring on his chest like a baby. His face looked peaceful. It warmed Victor’s heart, he hugged his fiancé tightly and he wouldn’t ever let go of him. _Never._

Even with the video Victor painfully knew it well enough that it wouldn’t magically heal Yuuri’s mental illnesses. The reason the video was made because Victor as Yuuri’s lover wouldn’t enough, not like in fairytales where everything can be solved by the power of romantic love (between the prince and the princess, usually) so more people need to support him as much as possible. It’s the power of everyone’s different forms of love to move him forward and gain self-love just like the theme of his FS, Yuri on Ice.  It’s something Yuuri needed all the time. All they need to do to him were to continue supporting him, remind him that he’s not alone, he’s not weak, he’s not worthless and his existence did play a part in their lives even if it’s like the smallest grain of sand.

A permanent mark remained on the Ice Prince’s glass heart; but it will never strip his crown away and stop him to shine beautifully for the world to see.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic after receiving another round of abuse. Can you believe it? Yet, I’m not crying. I’m too used to it for 20 years, my heart had turned into ice. I don’t want to go in depth about what happened because I’ve already written freaking 18,285 words for a single chapter and it took me a month. Yikes.
> 
> I made the kidnapper nameless so that he would be creepier that way. I thought of giving him a backstory to make his character more interesting, he was a child abused by his parents when he was young. His parents abused him because it’s “how they show their love to their son” which carved a twisted viewpoint of love in his head, and led him to kidnap Yuuri.
> 
> But the reason I didn’t insert his backstory in the fic because I don’t want my readers to have a sympathy towards him. Sure, he had a sad past but still doesn’t excuse his wrongdoings towards Yuuri because Yuuri had nothing to do with it. He can just plot a revenge towards his abusers but tormenting Yuuri will just create an endless cycle of sufferings, Yuuri doesn’t deserve it.
> 
> I am an abused victim (and occasionally still receiving abuse now) but I love writing about my favourite characters suffering in any forms of abuse. I don’t know what’s going on with me and I’m sane enough to write a fic of it :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :D


End file.
